The 12th Hour Pt. 2
by Chiba Miouno
Summary: The second part of Ami and the Sailor Scouts' perilous journey thourgh ancient Rome.


Ami was jerked to action, she and Makoto sprung to the voice. There was Minako who had suddenly remembered she couldn't transform, and a guy in a purple cape with grapes on his head.  
  
"Bacchus you traitor!" cried Ami.  
  
Bacchus sent a sphere of light to Ami but Minako leaped in front of it. "She won't live," he said. "Just give up."  
  
"Never," cried Makoto.  
  
Ami summoned her arrows. " I call upon the power of Mars, Mercury, and it looks like Venus pretty soon… Help me defeat this evil traitor."  
  
Her arrow was strung. It was released with a twang, it brushed the air with grace and deadly accuracy and hit Bacchus in the arm. He disintegrated and Minako disappeared with him.  
  
The coral necklace was left behind. It slithered to Ami and clasped itself around her neck.  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Makoto wept silently as Ami led the way to the trial. How could this happen? Minako had died before but never in front of Makoto, which made her an invincible friend. Makoto was always the strong one to Ami, Rei and Usagi but in front of Minako she didn't have to pretend to want to carry burdens.  
  
Ami's new powers led her to the courtroom. It was guarded heavily. Not only that, but it was packed with people trying to get in. Soldiers threatened the crowd to get back or be thrown in jail.  
  
Ami bravely stepped up to one of the soldiers.  
  
"I'm going in," she said, her voice quivering.  
  
The soldier simply laughed at her. "Studious little Greek wants in? How funny. Get back into the crowd, woman, this is man's work. Not unless you and your friends want to meet me after the trial for some recreation?" He looked at his friends and tried to throw his arm around Ami.  
  
Makoto wasn't about to lose another friend. Perhaps if she wasn't mad as she was she would have thought about her actions. What she did was later a burden on her conscience.  
  
"Get away from her."  
  
The soldier laughed again. "Says who?"  
  
She grabbed his leg in one swift movement and hurled him into a wall. The other soldiers attacked. She fought with zeal, every hit was a victory over every oppressor she had ever fought. In the name of Mars, Venus, the Moon, and Earth she was ready to combat all destroyers in her path.  
  
One man was left, he took out his arrow and shot. It hit her in the heart. Ami ran to her. Help me, Apollo, she thought.  
  
She took out the arrow, ripped some of her already worn tunic off and cleaned Makoto's cuts. Immediately she was healed. The crowd of hundreds saw this and was astonished.  
  
Makoto got up as if nothing happened. The last guard that was left let them into the courtroom immediately. Bowing with their obvious superiority in his mind. They entered the courtroom just in time to here the judge pronounce Ademerplius guilty and condemn him to life in prison.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I guess now we have to stop him from selling his soul," Ami announced as they left the massive building. They watched the crowd collect once again to follow the road to the heavily guarded prison.  
  
"I say we follow them," said Makoto, then she lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry that I messed up our getting in there in time."  
  
"That's alright, we will succeed my friend."  
  
They got up and followed the procession that led to the prison. A man silently watched them. He had lost them since last night but he had found them again because of the fight. There was really no need to watch them until now. As he watched the two senshi walk up the road, he had never been so nervous in his life.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami and Makoto felt like they had walked forever, not even in Tokyo racing through the streets in pursuit of a youma had they had to walk so far before. Makoto's feet were killing her but she kept quiet because of the importance of the mission.  
  
Ami's thoughts were on the ever probable notion that they might die, as one might know Ami had died before, the sensation wasn't pleasant. She wondered who would die first, her or Makoto. It always seemed like Makoto and Ami were the first to die. Would Makoto last very long with only supernatural strength? Maybe strength would be the deciding factor so could Ami last very long without it? She was wrenched from her deep abyss of thoughts when a blue haired man stepped in front of her. He stepped on her toe. How familiar he looked...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
The man in the shadows changed forms, he looked once again at the two girls. The smaller one must be easier to kill, he thought. She looks too weak to be the leader. Something about her blue hair made him think not, too; he shook his head violently. He couldn't remember small details because of the brainwashing; his young mind couldn't handle it.  
  
He ignored his instinct and stepped on her foot to get her attention...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ouch," said Ami. He turned around and Ami's eyes widened. He looked exactly like Saffiru of the Nega-Moon. How strange: blue hair like mine, blue eyes like mine. Ami had always admired Saffiru for being the only other person she knew with blue hair and eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry miss," He bowed and formally introduced himself, "I am Eros."  
  
"Greek like us," Makoto blurted out she was already captivated by his good looks.  
  
"Of course," he said. "I am of Crete. Would you mind if I traveled along with you? He looked at Ami wistfully. She really was very beautiful… she wasn't a goddess but few humans were as beautiful as his mother.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
During the trip he tried to get closer to Ami but he couldn't reach her heart. One kiss and she will do whatever I want. The thought never crossed his mind that Ami might be the leader. In his heart of hearts he wanted her to be the one he dominated. She reminded him of well... never mind what she reminded him of, she was beautiful.  
  
Throughout Ami's conversation with Eros she noticed Makoto's reaction to his words, as if they were law. The gods said Ami had a strong will but this was ridiculous. He was handsome and charming and... she didn't trust him.  
  
"What are your names fair ladies?"  
  
" Ma... "  
  
Ami broke in without warning, "She's Litta, and I'm Amy."  
  
He nodded his quick mind understanding their name game. Soon they had reached the summit of a large hill. A foreboding tower stood at the top. The troop walked on, the crowd had dwindled, most of the Romans finding something better to do. Those who were really bored stood waiting for action.  
  
Ademerplius was taken inside the dark doors. I wonder how much light gets in there, thought Ami. She didn't know and she hoped she wouldn't have to find out.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Ami looked at the sun, we have to work quickly, she thought. The crowd had thinned once Ademerplius was given his thirty lashes and put into prison. As Ademerplius was being beaten, he never said a word, never made a sound. His silence astounded the people who hadn't the knowledge yet to know that he was simply in shock.  
  
Eros was still traveling with them. He had sat next to Makoto and they were having a lively conversation about running track. Eros, Ami thought. Isn't that the Greek name for Cupid?  
  
Why couldn't that be it? She shook her head and put the idea in the back of her head. It was crazy, he wouldn't be the traitor. It would be someone rebellious like Mars.  
  
Ami was called out of her thoughts by a voice calling her name. "Amy," called Eros. "tell me about Athens."  
  
The sun told Ami that it was a waste of time. It was 5 o' clock and they wanted to be ready to leave by noon tomorrow. It could take her hours to talk about Athens as she had learned about it. It would be time wasted while she could be forming a plan.  
  
Ami's face showed pain. " I would rather not."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"I just don't want too." She shot him a look that said that those were her last words and got up to go look over the summit of the steep cliff.  
  
"I'm sorry, Litta," said Eros, rising. "I fear I have made Amy quite angry and I must remedy my mistake."  
  
"Fine," Makoto said with longing in her voice.  
  
He walked off leaving Makoto with her thoughts of following him.  
  
Ami looked over the city of Rome. It looked small compared to Tokyo, yet it was supposed to have been a huge city in its time.  
  
"Amy," Eros breathed as he walked up to her. "I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about Athens; I don't care. Why don't we go back and talk with Litta for a bit?"  
  
Ami still needed to form a plan. "I'll stay here, but thank you for your concern."  
  
He turned and put his arm around her, "Amy, you don't need to hide anything from me. I love you."  
  
Obviously no one had noticed Makoto creep up behind them.  
  
"Eros... I don't know what to say." Ami said sensing something that her untrained mind couldn't pinpoint. A type of fakeness....  
  
He held her chin. "Say you love me, too."  
  
"I..." Ami slapped herself mentally. Of course, this was Cupid.  
  
Makoto almost fainted. She loved Eros not Ami, and he was supposed to love her. "Ami, I thought you were my friend," she said, appearing out of nowhere. "But I guess I don't have any. That's alright you two can be together. I won't get in the way. Makoto looked over the ledge of the hill. "Steep isn't it?"  
  
At this point she was not controlling herself. The mind control Cupid had designed for Ami was doing its job.  
  
"Don't jump, Makoto!" There was no messing around with 'Litta' now. "Cupid, you son of a bitch stop her!"  
  
"I can't it's you I wanted-I..." Cupid was dumbfounded.  
  
Makoto jumped. Oh, sweet Mercury, what do I do now? Ami looked at her shoes, and felt her cape. Of course, a cape of invisibility so no one could see her and her winged shoes. She still had time.  
  
She flew swiftly with grace and picked Makoto up as she almost hit the bottom of the hill. She used her Venus power. "You don't like Eros, you hate him."  
  
Makoto nodded in agreement and held on as Ami made it to the top of the hill. Cupid was gone.  
  
Makoto, without reason, ran up to the prison. "There is nothing like the direct approach," she called, and made her was into the heavily guarded building. She was going into mental overload. Ami simply followed the trail of fallen guards.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
A beautiful woman paced in the heavens. The chamber she was in shook with her fury. Some said she was the most vengeful of all the goddesses, some were too afraid to. Juno was one of the most powerful of all the goddesses, no doubt. She was wife to Jupiter the King and she hated his fondness for mortal women, oh how she hated it!  
  
She hated Sailor Mercury above all the Sailor Scouts simply because she muddled with all her plans to decimate the Sailor Scouts. You would think she would hate Moon more, but no. Mercury was always there, emotionally strong, calm and cool, beautiful, and with a plan to save all their lives.  
  
Juno picked up a blue vase. Just like Sailor Mercury, she thought. She threw it against the was smashing it into a million pieces. Sailor Jupiter had already gone into mental break down, why not Sailor Mercury?  
  
A flash of light appeared as a 19 year-old youth knelt in front of Juno, kissing her hand. "My Queen," he said. "I have failed; Sailor Mercury was made leader, and because of my youth I had forgotten." He dare not say it was her brainwashing, she still thought the effects were irreversible.  
  
"At least you were not eliminated," she said with malice thick on her voice. "You are still of use to me because you have failed. You have fallen in love with Sailor Mercury." She looked at him accusingly. "You have fallen in love with one of my worst enemies."  
  
Cupid shook his head violently. "NO," he swallowed hard. "Never, Juno, never! I wouldn't; I couldn't."  
  
Juno smiled sweetly and slapped him across the face with all her might and with one blow of injustice he was on his back on the floor. "You did. Now no one can save you or her."  
  
"Why do you hate her, My Queen? She is but a child. Not even a goddess."  
  
"Apollo, Mercury, and Minerva all love her so much. Jupiter is partial to Apollo, Mercury and Minerva, especially Minerva-he cares for them more than I. She is league with that damn Moon Princess who is so loved. Do you know how disgusting that is?" Juno's voice rose to its full volume. "SHE ALMOST LIKE A GODDESS BUT SHE WILL NEVER EVER COMPARE TO ME! NOW SHE TAKES ONE OF THE FAIREST OF ALL THE GODS AWAY FROM ME, FIRST MERCURY THEN APOLLO NOW YOU! NEVER!"  
  
Juno picks up a lily-of-the-valley she studies the perfectly white and pure flower first. Without a blemish, somewhat Ami. She took the lily in her hands shaking it turbulently dropping it to the floor. Her foot coming down upon the flower, she leaves a mess there for her servants they could pick it up.  
  
Cupid still sat on the floor in awe. Was he in love with senshi of Mercury? Not possible, he was the god of love… he would know if he was in love wouldn't he? Unless Venus knew, but he couldn't go to Venus and ask. Even being the god of love he had never loved before. Lust, yes, desire, of course, but love was unheard of for him.  
  
Juno regained composure bringing Cupid back to the heavens with her. "You will go back to Rome, you will find Mercury and I will find you. I believe that this plan deserves some real divine intervention."  
  
She clapped her pale hands and laughed as Cupid disappeared. "Did I mention you had to go now?" She laughed aloud to herself as he to descended on planet earth.  
  
For Cupid this mission was hell, Hades, whatever you wanted to call it. He knew in his subconscious he had been brainwashed but Juno, being as vengeful as she was, would kill him if he spoke of this. There were times when he knew what he was doing, there were times when he tried to stop himself from being a pawn. He knew Juno was using him to make Jupiter jealous but getting out of being used was so incredibly time consuming...  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami found Makoto running around the huge labyrinth of a prison. Her healing powers cured the fallen guards as she convinced them that she should be allowed to enter the prison. By the time Makoto and Ami found Ademerplius, Cupid was standing in his Ademerplius' cell.  
  
Cupid had decided that betraying Juno was not the best thing to do so he made up his mind to set aside his feelings for Ami and just kill her... Makoto first so that he could be with her when she died... if Juno allowed it. Maybe he could turn Ami in, could he?  
  
"Get out of here Cupid," commanded Ami quietly. "We are going to release this innocent man." It was the 10th hour on the 3rd day.  
  
"Oh sweet, lovely Ami, how much you need to learn," Cupid retorted. "I have found that by sparing you I do not complete my mission. Of course, you could become my wife and then join me..."  
  
Ami spit in his eye. " Give up? Betray my friends? Never."  
  
Ademerplius sat in his cell quietly, watching the events with a calm in his eyes. "Distinguished guests," he said to Ami and Makoto. "If you have not come to liberate me I shall have to ask you to leave for I have business to attend to with our fair Queen of the gods, Juno. She has offered me a proposition that I plan to accept."  
  
Makoto was suddenly alive. " No!"  
  
Juno appeared her green blue eyes with bright golden flecks materializing before the rest of her body. "Yes, Sailor Jupiter. Yes."  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
They made an unlikely vision on half past the 10th hour on the 3rd day. A god, a goddess, a demented senshi, a powerful senshi/priestess/almost goddess and a suicidal scholar. Ademerplius seemed to be taking notes on what seemed to be the greatest experience of his life; while Ami on the other hand was ready for battle. "What do you want Juno?" Ami asked calmly. " It's quite obvious you want to destroy the Moon princess and the Earth Prince, but what's in it for you; what is your motivation?"  
  
Juno smiled charmingly as Makoto began to fight an imaginary Petz. "I don't like the Moon Princess but I HATE you, my dear. You always save everyone with you amazing intellect and careful planning. Why must you work with such imbeciles? You could be a goddess! You choose to be a senshi!"  
  
"I could never be a goddess."  
  
"You are blessed with the grace of the gods, all you would have to do is ask," said Cupid.  
  
Ami sent him a look. "Cupid, I could never take advantage of you," she said dryly.  
  
"I'd let you," he said quietly with his head down. "if you wanted it."  
  
Ami almost felt sorry for him but obviously Juno felt no compassion for his situation at all. "How touching," she exclaimed. "So romantic… but let's cool things down a bit." She put her hands together to form a blue light. "Ice for the ice senshi."  
  
Makoto looked alive, and rushed Ami only to move her but was frozen herself. Her earrings descended on Ami with her last breath. Her last words were: "I can fake them out, too, Ami, just like you."  
  
The last senshi stood alone her last partner decimated. Ami began to cry silent but bitter tears as her aura grew. Juno's laughter rung like a fire alarm in her victory, but unfortunately for Juno victory is blinding.  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Sinking in my stomach, ringing in my ears, gnawing in my brain… nausea, oh the nausea. Ami was sinking, fading, mentally plummeting into nothingness. Juno knew this would happen, she was fearless, disgustingly so.  
  
Laughing, her laughing pushed Cupid into action. She always laughed; why couldn't Juno cry?  
  
Cupid grabbed Ami and shook her like the British Nanny. "Ami, Mercury, Senshi!"  
  
Ami looked confused eyes welling up with tears, tears making imprints on her face, her face glowing. Her sigil sprung through the air of thick hate that clouded the room. Ademerplius passed out of fright as Ami prayed to the gods. "Mercury, Apollo, Minerva, Diana," she looked at Makoto frozen peacefully on the ground. "Mars, Venus, Jupiter. Please give me the power to defeat Juno."  
  
It was actually somewhat funny, thought Ami, she always thought there was nothing more powerful than the silver crystal. To think that now she had power beyond belief, the power of every inner senshi and she didn't know what to do with it.  
  
Juno still laughed and laughed. Laughter is blinding, it gives you a security you don't have. Juno can make mistakes, she has made many.  
  
Ami's sigil grew and her aura was shown to everyone, well anyone who wasn't blinded by their own ignorance. Ami had a half an hour to complete her mission. The light and the aura faded as Juno stopped laughing abruptly. A light of purple formed in the middle of the agony and ecstasy. A man old and frail bowed to Ami. "I am Uranus, god of the sky and I have a gift from Saturn, Neptune and Pluto." He smiled a crooked smile of forgetfulness. "Better late than never right?"  
  
Ami felt like crying. "Sweet Mercury." Please, she thought, give me the power I once had.  
  
Ami was still the same outwardly but inwardly she felt the change, as if a bright light shown in her gut. She touched her forehead and more white light shown. The symbols of all the planets and the moon shown like a beaker on her head. Making the room full of light.  
  
She quietly touched the floor, a motion that meant noting to the gods but everything to her. The ground shook. She stood through it all. She circled Juno, sprinkling blood, her arrows on the ground; the effect was Juno feeling enlaced. Juno was so powerful, Hinds blood couldn't hurt her enough, at least, not the little that Ami had.  
  
She shot at Juno. Juno fell in a rumple on the floor. Ami touched her temples and Ademerplius was lifted out of the building through her thoughts. Cupid was astounded by this show of power. Ami whispered to herself, "Dead Scream!" The silent whisper made the walls of the prison fall. Cupid morphed out in time to see the walls fall with Ami inside.  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Yes, the building had fallen with Ami inside, and yes, she had stopped the illness that was to kill the rulers of the future an finally; yes, Cupid was weeping. Cries are the most lovely things to have, they bring a calming effect. To cry, or to put yourself in another person's place, or throw your life into your work has a peace about it. Peace is what Cupid needed. Peace is what Ami had always needed. Peace was what Ami had...  
  
"Well it's almost the 12th hour of the third day, why aren't I home yet?"  
  
A voice spoke from the shadows, playing with Cupid's imagination, "Well, you're a god, shouldn't you know?"  
  
Cupid twisted one way to another looking for Ami. Where was she; he had to see her; he would go crazy if he didn't. He already thought he was senile.  
  
"Don't look at me like that! I'm right above you." Ami sat in a tree, picking at a fruit. "I have never been so hungry in my life."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The gods screamed in jubilation. Mission completed, they could take Ami and the others back to Tokyo. Mercury silently wandered away from the celebration to watch Ami. She sat in a tree. She must have teleported, he thought. She was powerful now, but would it last? Not even the gods knew the reason for the acceleration of power. It was not supposed to be that way; would it last; would it fade?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The 12th hour had finally found it's place in the day. Ami slowly disappeared in front of Cupid, fading with every second. She awoke in Rei's temple. All four of the girls sat there. Infectious giggles ran through their throats as they realized what happened. Ami was praised in every aspect of the mission. And as the phone rang, they knew it was Usagi's mother. She and Mamoru would be okay.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
In the heavens Cupid looked longingly down at the earth. Why can't this be different? He thought, as his melancholy gaze corrupted his usually happy sunlit room. Go on, be this way, he thought. He blamed Jupiter for his circumstances. But I have a plan, he thought as he remembered Ami eating fruit. And that was that. 


End file.
